Mystery of the Missing Treasure
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is Jakes Pov of the second half of episode 1 season 3.
1. Jake's Pov

Me: Hey everyone! Here it is! The episode you've all been waiting for! Apparently I couldn't wait either. So here it is! I hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP. If i did Jizzy would happen!

Jake: volleyball away let's play!

Cubby: yo Ho lets go! Whoa!

Cubby what happened?!

Skully: Crackers where'd cubby go?

Cubby: Aw coconuts we got a problem! Our team treasure chest is gone!

What?!

Izzy: Yay hey no way! Someone must have taken it!

Skully: Look alive me hearties wheel tracks!

Izzy: and foot prints made by boots!

Skully: hey somebody must've dropped a glove!

Cubby: Coconuts I found a feather! Hey maybe Captain Hook swiped our treasure chest. He's got a feather on his hat.

That's good point Cubby and you might be right. But hook isn't sneaky enough to take our team treasure chest.

Izzy: Hook also wears boots so he could've made these footprints.

Skully: Looks like we got us a suspect!

Really Skully? Are you serious right now? (Sirius: No I'm Sirius! Me: Get out of here!)

Skully: Captain Hook!

Jake: Mateys we got to know who Stole our team treasure chest and get it back! So keep a lookout for clues and gold doubloons!

Skully: is everybody ready?

Jake: I got my sword!

Cubby: I got my map!

Izzy: and I got my pixie dust!

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

Skully: all hands on deck!

Hook: What is all this nonsense about?

Oh just about our missing team treasure chest.

Jake: just a few questions Captain. Did you swipe our team treasure chest?

Subtle and to the point. I like it.

Hook: me? I would never!

Izzy: just to make sure you weren't on pirate Island may we can compare your boot to the footprint we found on the beach?

Izzy and her politeness. It's just one of the reasons I love about her.

Hook: Oh very well. Compare if you must!

Well it's not any of them. I was wrong about you hook.

Bone: Oh I feel just like Cinder-Ellie trying on a glass slipper!

You've got to be kidding me.

Izzy: Hmm, doesn't look like anyone's boot matches the size or the shape of this footprint!

Hook: I told you I was innocent!

I closed my eyes in frustration but when I opened them I saw the face of the beautiful determined Izzy Green.

I started staring for a while until Cubby snapped me out of my thoughts. Err my daydream about izzy that I won't tell you what it was about.

Cubby: Come on Jake!

Cubby: We better go back to pirate Island and see if there are any more clues.

Later:

Jake: Over here mates! We did miss something. Looks like the bandit went to get away down there yo Ho lets go!

Skully: Mateys spy that!

Izzy: it's a canoe and the foot prints are just like the ones we been following.

Jake: let's check them out!

Cubby: they lead this way. Aw coconuts we Lost the trail!

Izzy: Hold on!

What is it My love?

Izzy: i found a bottle and look on the bottle there's a picture of a flower but I've never seen one like this before!

And Izzy staring part 2 activated.

Skully: Who do we know that knows lots about flowers?

Jake: Red Jessica she loves flowers!

As we ran off I heard hook from the bushes.

Hook: oh me dear red Jessica?

Later:

Red Jessica:why I recognize this flower in this bottle it's a perfume bottle and I'm sure this perfume was made from Toujours Fleurs...

Izzy: also known as the French forever flowers!

Let me guess you have perfume too? If she does that wound explain the strawberry and cupcake smell that smells so good and no to you who are seeing this I'm not a pervert!

Izzy: I wonder who ever likes this perfume is a lady!

*sarcastic* great deduction izzy!

All but Izzy: A lady?

As Cubby questioned Red Jessica I couldn't help wonder. It can't be Red Jessica she's too nice!

Later:

We had gone to Buccaneer bird Bluff and right now Skully and Cubby were interrogating the birds. While I continued to day dream how I was going to make izzy swoon...

Skully: She says it belongs to a Falcons named FASTCLAW!

Jake: thanks for your help bird-Mateys, now I'm pretty sure I know who swiped our team treasure chest.

Izzy: Who?

Jake: let's review things we found a glove a feather footprints and perfume bottle.

Izzy: The perfume is from French forever flowers so the buccaneer bandit is a lady who likes French perfume.

Jake:The feather belongs to FASTCLAW, Who belongs to the very sneaky and very frenchly Pirate...

Both: Beatrice Le Beak!

Cubby: We just solved the mystery!

Jake: Elementary my dear Cubby.(Me: How the heck do you know that?!)

Later:

Cubby: I hope this trap is going to work.

Le beak totally fell for our little trap.

Le Beak: What is going on?

Hook: you been LE TRCKED LE BEAK!

Le beak: what have I done to deserve this?

Izzy: You have our team treasure chest!

Izzy's fuming right now, and so am i!

Jake now is not the time to be thinking of her!

Skully: which means you're the buccaneer bandit!

Jake: all right Madame Le Beak handover our team treasure chest!

Le beak: not a chance!

Hey!

Jake: Izzy, it's time for a pixie dust shakedown.

Izzy: then it's pixie dust away!

Jake: for solving the mystery we got 12 gold doubloons. Let's grab them and go back to pirate Island!

Jake: goodbye Captain Hook!au revoir Madame Le beak! You're both very sneaky pirates.

Later:

Skully: Crackers I can't find my Crackers it's a new Mystery!

Izzy: this trail of crumbs leads to Cubby!

Cubby: sorry but I was hungry!

You're always hungry.

Me: I hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


	2. Izzys pov

Me: Hey guys i have a new schedule for posting.

Sunday: Nothing

Monday: Sofia the first(starting next week)

Tuesday: JatNP

Wednesday: JatNP

Thursday: JatNP

Friday:Sofia the first

Saturday: Nothing

Oh and this week i have A LOT of homework so I'm gonna be super busy anyway lets get to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP.

Jake: volleyball away let's play!

Cubby: yo Ho lets go! Whoa!

Cubby what happened?! Are you ok?!

Skully: Crackers where'd cubby go?

Cubby: Aw coconuts we got a problem! Our team treasure chest is gone!

What?!

Izzy: Yay hey no way! Someone must have taken it!

Skully: Look alive me hearties wheel tracks!

Izzy: and foot prints made by boots!

Skully: hey somebody must've dropped a glove!

Cubby: Coconuts I found a feather! Hey maybe Captain Hook swiped our treasure chest. He's got a feather on his hat.

Hook isn't sneaky enough to take our team treasure chest. He's too dumb.

Izzy: Hook also wears boots so he could've made these footprints.

I can't believe I just said that.

Skully: Looks like we got us a suspect!

Really Skully? Are you serious right now? (Sirius: No I'm Sirius! Me: Didn't i say get out of here?!)

Skully: Captain Hook!

Jake: Mateys we got to know who Stole our team treasure chest and get it back! So keep a lookout for clues and gold doubloons!

Skully: is everybody ready?

Jake: I got my sword!

Cubby: I got my map!

Izzy: and I got my pixie dust!

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

Skully: all hands on deck!

Hook: What is all this nonsense about?

Jake: just a few questions Captain. Did you swipe our team treasure chest?

Subtle very Subtle

Hook: me? I would never!

Izzy: just to make sure you weren't on pirate Island may we can compare your boot to the footprint we found on the beach?

And it wont take very long.

Hook: Oh very well. Compare if you must!

Well it's not any of them. Thats a disappointment.

Bone: Oh I feel just like Cinder-Ellie trying on a glass slipper!

I had a dream once, I was Cinderella and Jake was the Prince.

Izzy: Hmm, doesn't look like anyone's boot matches the size or the shape of this footprint!

Hook: I told you I was innocent!

Oh no Jake is daydreaming again. I don't even want to know what its about.

Cubby: Come on Jake!

Cubby: We better go back to pirate Island and see if there are any more clues.

Later:

Jake: Over here mates! We did miss something. Looks like the bandit went to get away down there yo Ho lets go!

Skully: Mateys spy that!

Izzy: it's a canoe and the foot prints are just like the ones we been following.

Jake: let's check them out!

Cubby: they lead this way. Aw coconuts we Lost the trail!

I saw something in the bushes. So I picked it up.

Izzy: Hold on!

Izzy: i found a bottle and look on the bottle there's a picture of a flower but I've never seen one like this before!

Skully: Who do we know that knows lots about flowers?

Jake: Red Jessica she loves flowers!

As we ran off WE heard hook from the bushes. Yes Jake was thinking the same thing.

Hook: oh me dear red Jessica?

Later:

Red Jessica:why I recognize this flower in this bottle it's a perfume bottle and I'm sure this perfume was made from Toujours Fleurs...

Izzy: also known as the French forever flowers!

Jake: *thoughts*Let me guess you have perfume too? If she does that would explain the strawberry and cupcake smell that smells so good.

I blushed. Jake! You're being perverted!(me: No he's not)

Izzy: I wonder who ever likes this perfume is a lady!

*sarcastic* Oh me, of course its a lady!

All but Izzy: A Lady?!

It can't be Red Jessica she's too nice!

Later:

We had gone to Buccaneer bird Bluff and right now Skully and Cubby were interrogating the birds.

Skully: She says it belongs to a Falcons named FASTCLAW!

Fastclaw?

Jake: thanks for your help bird-Mateys, now I'm pretty sure I know who swiped our team treasure chest.

Izzy: Who?

Jake: let's review things we found a glove a feather footprints and perfume bottle.

Izzy: The perfume is from French forever flowers so the buccaneer bandit is a lady who likes French perfume.

Jake:The feather belongs to FASTCLAW, Who belongs to the very sneaky and very frenchly Pirate...

*gasp* oh no...l

Both: Beatrice Le Beak!

Cubby: We just solved the mystery!

Jake: Elementary my dear Cubby.

Later:

Cubby: I hope this trap is going to work.

Le beak totally fell for our little trap. Oh yeah Hook was teaming up with us for this.

Le Beak: What is going on?

Hook: you been LE TRCKED LE BEAK!

That's actually kinda funny Hook.

Le beak: what have I done to deserve this?

Izzy: You have our team treasure chest!

Jake:*in thoughts*Jake now is not the time to be thinking of Izzy!

Really Jake? Snap out of it!

Skully: which means you're the buccaneer bandit!

Jake: all right Madame Le Beak handover our team treasure chest!

Le beak: not a chance!

Hey!

Jake: Izzy, it's time for a pixie dust shakedown.

Izzy: then it's pixie dust away!

Jake: for solving the mystery we got 12 gold doubloons. Let's grab them and go back to pirate Island!

Jake: goodbye Captain Hook! Au revoir Madame Le beak! You're both very sneaky pirates.

Later:

Skully: Crackers I can't find my Crackers it's a new Mystery!

Izzy: this trail of crumbs leads to Cubby!

Cubby: sorry but I was hungry!

Oh cubby!

Me: I hope ya'll enjoyed, before i go i need to rant, i hope ya'll don't mind. I DISLIKE MY HUMANITIES CLASS EVERYDAY IN CLASS EVERYONE IS SO LOUD NOT EVEN THE TEACHER CAN GAIN CONTROL THEY ARE THE REASON I KEEP GETTING MY HEADACHES IM SO DANG SICK OF THEM! Ok thanks for letting me rant, Bye!


	3. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys i dont have time to talk so lets get to it! Also change of plans for SeddiexAsully's present. Its going to be an episode fic. But i wont tell which episode of season 3.

Disclaimer: i dont own JatNP but i wish i did.

Jake: volleyball away let's play!

Cubby: yo Ho lets go! Whoa!

What just happened?!

Skully: Crackers where'd cubby go?

Down here! Oh no...

Cubby: Aw coconuts we got a problem! Our team treasure chest is gone!

Izzy: Yay hey no way! Someone must have taken it!

No duh!

Skully: Look alive me hearties wheel tracks!

Izzy: and foot prints made by boots!

Skully: hey somebody must've dropped a glove!

Cubby: Coconuts I found a feather! Hey maybe Captain Hook swiped our treasure chest. He's got a feather on his hat.

Izzy: Hook also wears boots so he could've made these footprints.

Skully: Looks like we got us a suspect!

Really Skully? Are you serious right now? (Sirius: No I'm Sirius! Me: I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!)

Skully: Captain Hook!

I just said that Skully.

Jake: Mateys we got to know who Stole our team treasure chest and get it back! So keep a lookout for clues and gold doubloons!

Skully: is everybody ready?

Jake: I got my sword!

Cubby: I got my map!

Izzy: and I got my pixie dust!

Jake: Yo Ho lets go!

Later:

Skully: all hands on deck!

Hook: What is all this nonsense about?

Oh just about our missing team treasure chest.

Jake: just a few questions Captain. Did you swipe our team treasure chest?

Well that was blunt.

Hook: me? I would never!

Sure you wouldn't...

Izzy: just to make sure you weren't on pirate Island may we can compare your boot to the footprint we found on the beach?

Izzy and her politeness everybody!

Hook: Oh very well. Compare if you must!

Well it's not any of them. I was wrong about you hook.

Bone: Oh I feel just like Cinder-Ellie trying on a glass slipper!

You've got to be kidding me.

Izzy: Hmm, doesn't look like anyone's boot matches the size or the shape of this footprint!

Hook: I told you I was innocent!

Jake started daydreaming and i had to snap him out of it. I just saved him from humiliation!

Cubby: Come on Jake!

Cubby: We better go back to pirate Island and see if there are any more clues.

Later:

Jake: Over here mates! We did miss something. Looks like the bandit went to get away down there yo Ho lets go!

Skully: Mateys spy that!

Izzy: it's a canoe and the foot prints are just like the ones we been following.

Jake: let's check them out!

Cubby: they lead this way. Aw coconuts we Lost the trail!

Izzy: Hold on!

Izzy: i found a bottle and look on the bottle there's a picture of a flower but I've never seen one like this before!

I looked over and saw Jake. Dude snap out of it!

Skully: Who do we know that knows lots about flowers?

Jake: Red Jessica she loves flowers!

As we ran off I heard hook from the bushes.

Hook: oh me dear red Jessica?

Later:

Red Jessica:why I recognize this flower in this bottle it's a perfume bottle and I'm sure this perfume was made from Toujours Fleurs...

Izzy: also known as the French forever flowers!

Izzy: I wonder who ever likes this perfume is a lady!

*sarcastic* great suggestion izzy!

All but Izzy: A lady?

As I questioned Red Jessica I couldn't help wonder. It can't be Red Jessica she's too nice!

Later:

We had gone to Buccaneer bird Bluff and right now Skully and I were interrogating the birds.

Skully: She says it belongs to a Falcons named FASTCLAW!

Jake: thanks for your help bird-Mateys, now I'm pretty sure I know who swiped our team treasure chest.

Izzy: Who?

Jake: let's review things we found a glove a feather footprints and perfume bottle.

Izzy: The perfume is from French forever flowers so the buccaneer bandit is a lady who likes French perfume.

Jake:The feather belongs to FASTCLAW, Who belongs to the very sneaky and very frenchly Pirate...

Aw coconuts!

Both: Beatrice Le Beak!

Cubby: We just solved the mystery!

Jake: Elementary my dear Cubby.

Later:

Cubby: I hope this trap is going to work.

Hook was teaming up with us and Le beak totally fell for our little trap.

Le Beak: What is going on?

Hook: you been LE TRCKED LE BEAK!

Le beak: what have I done to deserve this?

Izzy: You have our team treasure chest!

Izzy's fuming right now, you better run Le beak!

Skully: which means you're the buccaneer bandit!

Jake: all right Madame Le Beak handover our team treasure chest!

Le beak: not a chance!

Hey!

Jake: Izzy, it's time for a pixie dust shakedown.

Izzy: then it's pixie dust away!

Jake: for solving the mystery we got 12 gold doubloons. Let's grab them and go back to pirate Island!

Jake: goodbye Captain Hook!au revoir Madame Le beak! You're both very sneaky pirates.

Later:

Skully: Crackers I can't find my Crackers it's a new Mystery!

Izzy: this trail of crumbs leads to Cubby!

Cubby: sorry but I was hungry!

Aww coconuts they found me!

Me: I hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see ya'll tomorrow. Oh and btw, boys think the same. Jake and Cubby are so silly.


End file.
